forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Christoff L'Louche
Appearance ''Christoff had thick dark glossy black that '' was dark to the point of natural blue highlights. It was most often seen in a shaggy mess, or perfectly tousled like he had just woken up; which was a good possibility. Striking amber hued eyes peered out from his sharp featured fast, larger nose protruding to give him a more harsh countenance. The tall Hayllian was very well built, muscular but not overly so. Physically fit and sculpted a robust and energetic personality only rounded out the potential time bomb that was the Warlord Prince. Tight form fitted leather pants hung snugly over his hips. Soft black leather boots raised up to his knees that were buckled down tightly over his calves. Though preferring to be without a shirt, cause lets be honest? If ya got it show it right? He was a big fan of simple loose button closed tunics and what have you. Personality Balls and Sass. Fierce temper, territorial, violent, passionate, and a bit mad. In essence he is a warlord prince. Ringed too young to get much balance he rides the knife's edge most days. Sensual from centuries of training he has the lazy presence of a jaguar at rest. His expressions normally stay around bored with only the faintest hints to indicate interest. Sharp of wit and tongue Christoff can be brutal. Not quiet stable his mind ranges from one extreme to the other with little notice. His main goals simply being to keep it together and figure out how to keep the blood from tearing apart the city. History They ringed the strong ones. You know, the ones who wore jewels dark enough to be a threat, ones who knew what it was to be Blood deep in their bones. They ringed him when he was barely more than a child. Terrified at walking from his bloodrite ceremony Christoff had come away with his Sapphire. He should have been proud of it. It was a sign of his inner strength, of what he was, but in the end the twisted witches saw it is as a threat. His own mother put the damned thing around him. Cursed him to a life of being someone's pet. For over 200 years he served. Twisted and perverse creatures. Touching and stroking his flesh. Biting into his spirit with each pulse of pain and demand upon his soul. He served until he wanted to kill them all. Christoff was a Queen killer long before the rings broke. Long before he was considered no longer a youth he had put one queen into the ground- well what pieces of her they could find. Oh he was careful that the aristos couldn't trace it fully back to him; even then he was punished. Still, he served. They might have had fear tainting their lechery but it didn't keep their hands off him until the ring broke. Then he killed them. Every witch in that cursed house he served. He tracked down the bitches who abused him, tracked the witch who had ringed him and returned their pay. Everything has a price and he had come to collect. Brutality towards the abusive women caused him to rise in the ranks as his knowledge to help his abused brothers boosted his social standing until one day he became second in command to the rebellion. An unfortunate event saw the leader slain and Christoff filled the power vacuum. New Draega had its leader- too bad he wasn't certain if he walked completely outside the Twisted Kingdom. Recent Events Leader of the rebellion in New Draega Christoff lead the rebellion into purging the last of the twisted witches they could find. Once unable to stand the touch of a witch he harbored and even funded the rising of Keaira Roshan's rising court. A reluctant member Christoff served and protected up until her court failed. Despite the novice brutality on her body the queen lived and in the inept skills of her court's protection Christoff has taken to harboring the young queen while she heals. Balancing his mental instability, the pressures of leading the rebellion, keeping the violence in the city checked, and making certain his queen healed have started to prove a true juggling act. Thread Timeline #LINK TO THREADS HERE IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER title of your thread here # # Category:Characters